Seasons Blow
by HjamesPeirce
Summary: All of Margaret's life is consumed by work, studying, and exhaustion. But can a certain blue jay change the way she feels about life forever? Please leave a review of what you think and if I should continue this, and should i change the title?
1. An Unknown Visitor

It had been a slow day at the dim quite place known as the coffee shop. The shop was still and almost frozen the only sound to be heard was the sound of rain pattering on the windows and the occasional car passing by the shop. There behind the counter stood a tall sad looking red crimson bird. She tapped her pen on the counter and sighed. No one had entered the coffee shop that day. She wondered why she was even there, she should be studying and preparing for college and be doing better things. She sighed and looked back down at the counter only to hear the sound of wind, door creak open and a bell chime signaling that a customer had entered. There stood a large tall blue jay who was unbuttoning his jacket and leaving it on the conveniently placed coat rack.

The blue jay then turned around and walked to a near by table. He sat down and scooted himself closer towards the wall. The red bird otherwise known as Margaret, judging by her name tag, walked over towards his table. She put on a fake smile and looked down at him.

"What will it be?" she asked trying to sound as perky and happy as possible. He looked up into her eyes and replied.

"Can I get a vanilla frappuccino please."

"Coming right up sir." she replied and walked back behind the counter to prepare his drink. The blue jay still stared at his menu with an occasional looking up behind the counter at the lovely looking waitress. All the blue jay could think of was her and yet he had no idea who she was. He was astonished by her appearance it seemed like the more he stared at her the more beautiful she became. She stopped and turned on the blender covering it with a lid. She looked back up from the counter and at the blue jay. Se caught the young bird looking at her only for a glimpse before he turned away. The blue jay ducked down into his menu obviously embarrassed from staring at her. He waited until he heard the blender stop and then put his gaze back to where she was only to find her gone from the counter. He got up a little looking for her to see where she had gone when suddenly a faint voice peeped up behind him.

"um... Sir, your drink is ready." she smiled and set the drink down on the table in front of him. The blue jay sat back down and started to blush at his actions.

"thank you." he nodded. The blue jay then took a sip from his drink only to realize she was still standing behind him. She put her arm out on the side of the booth and leaned on it. She crossed one leg and if the blue jay could speak body language he would've known that meant something. The red bird sighed and then spoke up.

"We don't get much company around here, you know?" she said.

"really." the blue bird replied and added a little chuckle to make it less awkward.

"Yea, it gets lonely in here sometimes." she trailed off and almost whispered the last part of the sentence. The blue jay could tell what she was hinting at.

"Why don't you sit here and keep me company." he smiled at her. The red bird reluctantly sat down next to him. She put her elbows on the table and stroked her eyes with the balls of her wrist. The blue jay could tell she was exhausted.

"how's life?" he asked her.

"crummy." she replied almost instantly.

"whys that?" the blue jay asked her.

"it's just boring you know." she said depressingly. "it seems like every days the same." she added.

"I know how you feel." he replied looking back down at the table.

"really?" she asked.

"yes I do, all my life I've been wanting to do something, something spectacular, go on adventures and see and explore the world." he said sadly, "but...that never happened." he added.

"what stopped you?" she replied concerned.

"just... Never got around to it you know."

"I know exactly what you mean." the red bird replied. "I've always wanted to go on adventures to." she looked back up at him. "I've been stuck in this god awful place my whole life." she looked back down in utter defeat. She was disgusted with herself. How could she let this happen to herself. She was sad and confused. She started to cry. She crammed her hands into fist and cried into them. The blue jay just stared at her. He felt bad for her. The blue jay carefully put his arm on her back and rubbed it making shushing noises to try and calm her. Margaret eventually stopped crying and was left with sniffs and the occasional tear falling from her eye. She looked back up at the blue jay who was still rubbing her back. He stopped and looked at her. The red bird stared at his features for a while. The red bird looked straight into his eyes only to see the most beautiful looking eyes shes ever seen. His eyes were aqua blue colored with shades of royal blue scattered around his iris. Margaret thought he was handsome and quite toned.

"thanks for comforting me... I-I needed that." she smiled, but this wasn't a fake smile either this was a real smile a smile that could only be brought fowarth by none other then the blue jay himself.

"no problem I don't like seeing you sad." he replied.

"we'll thanks... By the way the names Margaret." she extended a hand only to be shook by him.

"Mordecai." he replied smiling at her.

After a long awkward pause she spoke up, "do you think we could both help each other out with this problem?" she asked him grinning.

"I don't see why not." Mordecai said astonished that she wanted to be friends with him.

"what do you say we explore the world together and do daring things that we never thought of doing?" she replied mysteriously and then added a chuckle.

"id like that, a lot!" he replied. "what do you say we meet up again?" he then added.

"I'd like that to." Margaret said happily.

"what do you say tomorrow night at 8 I meet you here, pick you up and we begin our journey?" he said almost laughing to himself. He thought he sounded ridiculous but Margaret took him seriously.

"sounds great!" she said as she got up. She waved at him and gave him a wink and then left to go behind the counter. He's adorable, she thought laughing to herself. Shes adorable, he thought to himself he smiled, got up and payed the bill and then left, only to realize his journey had just begun.

To be continued...


	2. A Night To Remember

Margaret awoke the next day with the sun shining through her windows. She smiled, stretched and got out of bed. She then folded the comforter of her bed over and quickly made it carelessly. She walked towards her closet looking for something to wear for today. She thought about the other day and how she was asked by Mordecai to go with her on a surprise adventure. Ah Mordecai, was all she could think about. Last night she even dreamed about him and adventures they'd do together. He looked like a nice guy and not one of those guys that would ditch you, she thought. She laughed at the fact that she was basically going someplace with a total stranger. But something about Mordecai just made it seem as if they were friends forever. She eventually finished studying her closet and picked an outfit. She then brushed her teeth which was immediately followed by a quick rinse of mouthwash and applying a little mascara to her eyelashes to make them look darker and fuller. She then stared at herself in the mirror and then walked out of her apartment door. She stepped out into the open world ready for work. Her shift ended at seven so she had another hour to get ready for Mordecai.

Mordecai awoke a few hours after Margaret went to work. Mordecai was always a late sleeper. He awoke and blinked a few times before finally grabbing his phone from his night stand and checking it. 2pm the clock read.

He set a reminder for 7:45 and then finally got up. He walked downstairs of his home to find the kitchen where he silently made himself a bowl of cereal. He couldn't sleep last night. The thought of finally taking a girl out someplace just freaked him out. He thought about it. "It sure is lonely around here," he sighed and finished his bowl of cereal. "it wouldn't kill to have someone to share this all with." he whispered to himself. After washing his dish out, he left into his bedroom where he looked for something to wear. He looked through ties, shirts and pants but couldn't find anything suitable enough to please a girl. Then he found an outfit that looked nice. Beige shorts and a green T-shirt. He thought it looked nice in the mirror. He combed his hair and straightened it up with some gel he used for spiking it. Everything seemed to be in order. He then grabbed his blue jacket and left his home. He would meet her at the coffee shop early to surprise her, he thought. He got in his black Mercedes and drove out of his driveway and towards the coffee shop. After driving for a good ten minutes he saw the coffee shop and parked close to it. He got out and locked the car behind him. He stepped towards the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

Margaret was bored again she sat there tapping her pen on the counter like last time, slowly singing a little song her father sang to her when she was little.

She heard the wind blow in and a bell chime ring and looked up to find the only person in the world she thought truly cared about her. She got up off the barstool and walked over towards him.

"Hello Mordecai!" she said cheerfully.

"Who?" The blue bird in the jacket asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I thought... your name... was, Mordecai." she replied embarrassed. She looked down and twiddled with her thumbs.

"I'm just messing with ya!" Mordecai said cheerfully. He started to laugh at her which she replied with a playful shove and whack to the arm.

"Don't do that again, you scared me!" She replied with a smile.

"How are you, it's been so long since I've seen you!" He said jokingly.

"stop fooling me, it's not working." she smiled and chuckled. The blue jay laughed at her silently. "Have you figured out what where going to do tonight?" Margaret asked.

"honestly, not sure yet, I'll think of something though." he replied. He honestly had no clue where to take her. If he took her to a movie that'd be a bit cliche. He wanted to take her somewhere special though something the two of them would never forget.

" Do you know what you would like?" asked Margaret.

"Same as last time." he replied with a smile as he pulled his phone out. He checked his browser and found on the homepage was a picture of the night sky with a caption that read, "Annual meteor shower begins August 12th 2013. "

"hmmm...hmmm!" he said to himself. eventually Margaret came back with his drink smiling.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully as she set the drink down in front of him,"did you find anything to do?" she added.

"Thanks, and yes I did!" he looked up at her smiling. Margaret just couldn't get enough of his smile. It was so cute and adorable she just wanted to ki- she stopped her train of thought. How could she think of kissing Mordecai. She didn't even know him for practically two days now and he already seemed like an option. She assumed it was a normal feeling and pushed the thought to the back her head as she asked, "Where are we going?"

"it's a surprise, I can't tell you!" he grinned.

"I hate surprises!" she frowned at him.

"you'll love this one!" he replied. She laughed and gave him a hug. Margaret just couldn't contain herself. She was to happy to finally get a break from her ordinary life. Mordecai gasped as the beautiful robin practically launched herself at him. He hugged her back and breathed in her sweet smell as he did so. She smells so pretty, he thought as they broke the hug to his dismay.

"I can't wait!" she walked away waving at him. Mordecai got up and payed the bill and then left back to his home where he would watch tv tell his so called date arrived.

The time had come for his date with Margaret and he didn't know what to expect. He was nervous and scared. He thought he might end up doing something repulsive and ruin his chances with her, this girl who he didn't even practically know much about, he thought. He freshened up a bit and put on some cologne just in case. He grabbed his jacket, plopped a piece of gum in his mouth and then set out to see her.

Margaret awaited for her admiral by the coffee shop looking out the window for him. She eventually saw what appeared to be him in a black Mercedes. He had shades on so it was hard to tell. The bird stepped out of the car with a blue jacket and looked back at the coffee shop. Margaret ducked down and hid behind the window sill. If Mordecai saw her staring at him it'd be considered as creppy behavior. She quickly made herself busy by washing a table. Mordecai walked into the shop to see her busy cleaning tables.

"need help?" he asked her.

"no, I'm just finishing up." she looked up and smiled.

"alright whenever your ready." he said. Margaret practically threw the wash cloth down on the counter and almost ran towards the blue jay. She could've plowed through him but luckily she stopped herself.

"excited?" he asked noticing her behavior. Margaret nodded and calmed herself. She felt like a little kid being taken to a carnival or something. Mordecai closed the door behind her and walked her out towards his car.

"nice car." she said as Mordecai strode over and opened the door for her. She got in and sat down as Mordecai closed her car door. Mordecai got in, adjusted himself, got buckled and drove. Mordecai drove miles down the road until it led to a gravel pathway. He turned on it wanting to get to a dark field of some sort where they would be capable of seeing the stars. Margaret was getting a little scared honestly. She didn't know how to feel about the whole dark place type deal. Mordecai found a spot for them and parked the car. Margaret just stared at him obviously confused. Mordecai only smiled and got out of the car looking up into the sky. He could see all the stars and milky way from where he stood. Margaret got out and looked up to. She smiled to herself.

"This is what you've planned?" she asked in surprise. She laughed a bit looking up at the beautiful midnight sky.

"it gets better." he said as he opened the trunk to reveal four large comfy blankets. Margaret blushed and looked at him.

"what?" Mordecai said as he laid the blankets over the trunk of the car.

"what are you doing?" she asked. He patted the trunk of the car, then hoisted himself on top of the car and laid down on the blanket. He then looked back at Margaret and outstretched his hand.

"you want up?" he asked her staring into her eyes. Margaret laughed then nodded. She reached for his grasp and then hoisted herself on top of the car to. She laid back down next to Mordecai. they both stared out at the open field and the endless night time sky above. Crickets where chirping the wind was blowing it was peaceful.

"I've brought you here to show you a meteor shower!" he replied happily, " tell me if you see one." he told her. He then got up and reached down and grabbed a backpack that he carelessly threw on the ground. He unzipped it showing its contents inside. He had two pillows, two granola bars, two waters, and a box of candy. He took the contents out and laid them out in front of him. He exchanged Margaret a pillow and a water before slipping himself some candy and granola bar. He felt like a pig. He ate both of his snacks before Margaret even had a chance to speak. She looked over at him and then laughed.

"what?" he asked, "is there something in my teeth?" he added.

"you got chocolate all over your lips!" she laughed. Mordecai embarrassingly wiped his mouth off and washed down the food with some water.

"wow!" Margaret said after turning back to the view, "this is beautiful Mordecai!" she chuckled to herself. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Just at that moment a meteor passed by. Mordecai and Margaret both spotted it.

"make a wish." she said, "I wish we went on adventures like this forever." she added. She paused and then said, " what do you wish for?"

"the same." Mordecai replied now staring in to her eyes again. He was fully turned over on his side and he saw Margaret do the same. Mordecai carefully grabbed her hand shaking. He was scared he might ruin the moment. Margaret didn't refuse, instead she intwined her fingers with his. She smiled lovingly into his eyes. Mordecai did to. Margaret repulsively pulled him into a full on kiss unable to control herself. Mordecai stared in shock for a moment before kissing her back. Mordecai cupped his hand around her cheek and brought her lips closer to his. Margaret pulled back retreating from the kiss. Mordecai stared at her. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back down at the blanket.

"wow." she said to his surprise, "I'm so sorry I got overwhelmed!" she added instantly. She felt like guilt had just ate her heart out. She didn't even want to live on this planet anymore she was in total shock.

"it's okay!" Mordecai chuckled, "I-I liked it a lot!" he added and then smiled at her. Margaret still looked sad.

"It just feels like I rushed things you know?" she said depressingly, "I feel as if I'm falling in love with a stranger." she added and started to whimper. She frowned at him. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry.." she trailed off leaving her last word almost silent and unable to hear.

"I understand." he said trying to cheer up up. Margaret then started to cry silently. Mordecai got closer to her, wrapped his wings around her and pulled her into a hug well still on his side. This time Margaret was retracting the hug. She felt almost violated by her own actions. How could she be in love with him, she thought. Mordecai responded by pulling her tighter into a hug. He didn't want her to leave.

"please..." he said as she was about to escape his grasp. She stopped moving and looked at him. Mordecai stared as lovingly and caring into her eyes as he could.

"don't leave me, I like you." he said sadly, "a lot." he added.

"how can I trust you?" she replied worried.

"ever since I first laid eyes on you at that coffee shop I knew... You were gonna be something special." Mordecai said smiling at her, "I knew that deep in my heart that I wanted this girl so badly." Mordecai started to tear up a little. " I don't... want to loose you..." he could barely utter the last word before his throat hurt from the sadness that was occurring. Margaret could tell he was in all seriousness with her. She never knew such sadness and happiness could fill someone's eyes. Margaret leaned forward again and wrapped her wings around his neck and pulled him closer. She situated herself in the blue jays large toned chest and nuzzled there. Never wanting to move. The blue jay looked down and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her shoulder. The blue jay never knew the pain and heart it took to love someone, until now. Mordecai thought he didn't have such feelings for this girl as he did now. Even though they never knew each other before... and yet he'd dodge a bullet for her.


	3. Don't Leave

**Seasons Blow chapter 3**

Margaret laid down into the blue jays wide caring arms. Mordecai embraced her into a tight hug. He then planted a soft kiss upon Margaret's head. Margaret looked up from the crook of his neck and smiled at him. Mordecai coiled his wings around her waist and held her there. Margret fell backwards into the warmth of her partner. She felt as if her body was relaxing and calming. Mordecai held her in his warmth for it was becoming quite chilly. Margaret felt a cold breeze on her neck. She shivered at the sensation as a chill went down her spine thus creating goose bumps around her fragile body. Mordecai noticed she was getting chilly, he grabbed the covers from the trunk and draped them over him and Margaret. Margaret leaned her head back into Mordecai's chest. It was quite comfy, Margaret thought. Mordecai stared down at the red birds beautiful face. He watched as she slowly shut her eyes. Margaret felt a new sensation take over her body. She relaxed herself and gave into a heavy sleep. Mordecai laid there astonished by the fact he just put her to sleep in his arms. I better take her home, Mordecai thought. Mordecai then felt the same feeling Margaret felt wash over him to. He yawned and tilted his head back. Then the blue jays eyes drifted from the moon to blackness.

Margaret stirred in her sleep only to wake up to the sound of wind and chirping noises of nature heard throughout the landscape. She looked down at white fabric. Margaret pondered this for a while until she remembered. She looked up and at the blue jay who mistakenly fell asleep with her. Margaret smiled feeling his warmth of his feathers on her cheek. She took her hand and carelessly placed it over the blue jays waist. She felt his abdomen. Mordecai was actually fairly well built, Margaret thought. Mordecai awoke to a startling sight. He saw Margaret awake tapping and playing with his undershirt. Margaret traced around his stomach and undershirt only to hear a faint breath from behind. She turned around and stared at the awake blue jay. Mordecai smiled and stared happily into her eyes. Margaret blushed and looked back down at his shirt. Mordecai grabbed a pinch of hair from Margaret's hair and played with it. Margaret let out a heavy yawn and stretched across the blue jays figure. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Mordecai did the same.

"I can take you home?" he asked her quietly.

"I'd like that!" she smiled back at him.

Mordecai jumped off of the trunk of the car and landed with both feet on the ground. He turned around and outstretched a hand to Margaret.

Margaret took his hand and jumped off the trunk to. Mordecai gathered the blankets and shoved them and the backpack into the trunk. They both got in the car and prepared for a journey home.

Mordecai drove for a good four miles back to her place when he heard a soft sigh. He turned towards a sleeping Margaret, her head leaning against the window. Mordecai smiled and kept driving. Eventually they got to Margaret's apartment. Mordecai stopped the car and looked back at her. Should I wake her, Mordecai thought. No that would be rude I wouldn't like it if someone woke me up, he thought. He silently rummaged threw her purse looking for her key. He pulled out a rather small set of bronze looking keys. He smiled and got out of the car. He strode over to her side of the car and opened it. Margaret's whole body leaned completely out of the car. Mordecai gasped and grabbed her just as she was about to fall out. Mordecai picked her up bridal style and carried her over towards the building. Margaret however was somewhat awake. She felt herself being carried by the blue jay himself. She smiled and tried to bury herself in his sweet smell. Eventually Mordecai opened the doors to her apartment. He looked around and spotted her bedroom. He creaked the door open and walked over to the side of her bed. He gently put her down on the bed and brought the covers up to her chest. Margaret stirred a bit before finding a comfy spot. Mordecai smiled, he'd never seen something so fragile and cute in the world. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. He walked away from the bed and towards the door. Margaret heard a door creak open.

"your not leaving are you?" she said somewhat scared.

"I got to go home." Mordecai smiled at her. "don't want to make you uncomfortable." he added.

"you won't." she said. She patted the side of the bed lightly. The blue jay hesitated.

"Margaret," he said, "I'm sorry I just can't."

"why?" she asked frightened.

"I don't want to ruin my chances here." he said truthfully. Margaret only frowned he stared down at the covers before replying.

"Mordecai," she said, "I trust you, there's not many people I can say that about." she added, "I-I think I lo-love you?" she stuttered. The blue jay giggled to himself.

"I-I love you to." he said back, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" he added.

"No!" she yelled after him, "I mean, please don't." she stared at him sadly.

"please don't leave me, I'm scared." she added. Mordecai only sighed and gave up on his efforts of embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave in.

"alright," he said, "but just say you want me out and I'll leave as soon as possible." he added.

"I'd never." she smiled at him. Mordecai walked over to the bed and undressed into his boxers. Margaret watched him as he got undressed. Mordecai laughed at her well grinning. Margaret realized what she was doing and quickly turned her gaze the other way. She blushed a bright red almost as bright as her feathers.

"you like what you see?" Mordecai asked her sarcastically. Margaret only chuckled to herself. Mordecai laid down on the bed and put his head down on the pillow. He felt sleep wash over him until he heard a stirring sound. He opened his eyes to find that Margaret had turned the other way and scooted closer to him. Mordecai carelessly placed a hand on her waist and pulled lightly on her body, pulling her towards him. Margaret smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt his warmth wash over her as she dived into darkness. Mordecai smiled to and quickly drifted off to sleep. He would've never thought of cuddling with Margaret in a million years. And yet he loved it.


	4. Love and Pain

Margaret awoke to the sun shining through the window. She opened her eyes slowly only to see nothing but blue feathers, and instantly she remembered. The light hit her retina straining her eyes. She quietly pushed herself up. Just then Mordecai shot up.

"you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"ya fine why?" Margaret asked grinning.

"just asking." Mordecai blushed, "I thought you were scared or something."

"I'm fine, you can stop worrying about me." Margaret smiled.

"I can't stop worrying about you." Mordecai looked down in embarrassment. Margaret only laughed as she attempted to get out of bed. Mordecai wrapped his wings around her waist and pulled her back.

"no, don't leave me." Mordecai said sadly.

"I have to get up Mordecai." she attempted to get back up again but failed when Mordecai pushed her back down. Margaret gave up and fell into his embrace. Mordecai nuzzled his beak into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent. Mordecai smiled and opened his eyes.

"I love you so much." Mordecai said as lovingly his heart could muster. Margaret only laughed and kissed him.

"I love you to!" she smiled at him. Mordecai stared into her beautiful eyes glistening from the warm sun. Deep shades of brown morphing with lighter shades of brown around her iris. Absolutely stunning, Mordecai thought as he stared into her eyes. Margaret was thinking the same thing. She loved his incredible blue eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. Everything about the two of them made it possible for their love to flourish with envy. Mordecai slowly squeezed her waist in a tight hug. He pressed his cheek up to hers and kept her there. Margaret only laughed as she tried getting out of the awkward position she was in. Mordecai finally let her go of his embrace and let her out of bed. He followed her lead and out the doorway. Margaret went into the kitchen and asked, "what do you want?"

"you." Mordecai replied smiling.

"No for real, what do you want." she laughed.

"you, and some cereal." he grinned.

"alright coming up." she said as she reached for the cereal. Mordecai sat on the barstool and twiddled his thumbs not knowing what to say. Margaret reached for the top cabinet but to her dismay it was to tall for her to reach. She face palmed and turned around to Mordecai. Mordecai immediately responded to her actions and got up and got the cereal for himself. Margaret made some coffee and drank it in front of Mordecai. They ate in silence only hearing the occasional sound of chewing.

"so what are you planning for next week?" Margaret broke the silence.

"um... I actually don't have a clue... yet." Mordecai said.

"well I can't wait." Margaret said happily staring out the window. Mordecai finished his bowl of cereal and said his goodbyes to Margaret. Mordecai was at the door when he turned around and slowly wrapped his wings around her waist and gave her a kiss on the top of her beak. Margaret blinked and then smiled at him. She closed the door behind him.

Mordecai had waited all week until he finally had the courage to ask Margaret out yet again on another one of his set journeys. He dressed up to the occasion and left to the coffee shop where she worked. Mordecai got out of the car and walked up to the door. He opened it and stepped inside to the warm musty air. He smelled a scent of coffee and other treats. His mouth watered at the sensation of smelling fresh doughnuts on display underneath the clear glass. He looked around but couldn't find her. Margaret wasn't there to his knowledge. He felt a pain in his stomach as he kept searching. Usually she was at the cash register awaiting his arrival, but, today oddly enough, she wasn't. Mordecai poked his head around the corner of the kitchen area where the sweet pastries and cookies were made. He began to feel uneasy and dizzy all of the sudden he couldn't find her anywhere. As soon as he gave up all hope, a finger poked him on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped. Margaret was standing there in front of him. She had a confused smile on her face.

"you looking for me?" she asked concerned.

"uh, yes... yes I was.. heh heh!" Mordecai awkwardly chuckled.

"so, I haven't seen you in a while." she playfully tapped him on the shoulder.

"yea I know!" Mordecai smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck well blushing.

"so have you planned anything?" she asked excitingly.

"yes, that's what I came her for, is to ask you if you wanted to-" Mordecai could barely get out his sentence before he was interrupted by Margaret.

"yes!" she yelled "I mean yea sure." she blushed.

"great when's your break?" he asked.

"not until 2:00pm." she said sadly.

"well what do you say I pick you up around 3:00pm?" Mordecai asked.

"yea sure." she said as she turned around "see you then." she winked at him. Mordecai only laughed as he sat at his table. He looked around and saw her carrying some dishes. Mordecai instinctively got up and went to her rescue.

"need help?" he asked smiling.

"no, I'm alright!" Margaret smiled as she dropped two dishes on the floor. Mordecai grabbed the dishes out of her hand.

"where do these go?" he asked.

"if you could wash them for me that'd be great." she smiled. Mordecai nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He washed all the dishes with ease and waited for his next job. Margaret was standing by the corner mopping the floor. Mordecai got up off his barstool and found a mop and started helping her. Margaret smiled at him.

"you're very thoughtful," she said, "thank you!" she added.

"just trying to help anyway I can." he smiled back at her. They finished mopping the floors and put there mops away. By the time the duo finished the shop it was already Margaret's break. Margaret looked at her watch.

"time to get ready!" she said excitedly. Mordecai thought to himself. Where am I going to go, he thought. Then he had an idea.

"bring your bathing suit," he smiled, "where going swimming!"

Mordecai mentally high fived himself for such a cool idea. He got in his car and drove off to Margaret's apartment where he would eventually meet his partner. Margaret sat at her doorsteps waiting for him. Margaret smiled as he pulled up next to her. She got in the car and sat down. She looked up at Mordecai.

"thanks," Margaret happily said, "for everything, really!" she added.

"No problem, you deserve it." Mordecai smiled at the charming robin sitting next to him.

"for what?" Margaret questioned.

"for being a hard worker." Mordecai glanced away from the road to look at her. "your very smart to and what guy wouldn't admire a girl as strong and smart like you." Margaret blushed at Mordecai.

"your so sweet." Margaret gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mordecai blushed and continued to drive. Eventually they pulled into a large forested area covered in pine trees. Margaret wasn't sure where she was and neither did Mordecai.

Mordecai stopped the car and opened the door.

"where here!" he yelled happily. Margaret laughed.

"where are we?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know." Mordecai said hesitantly, "and quite frankly, I don't care." he ran around to the trunk and opened it revealing two towels. He handed Margaret a towel and then took his shirt and pants off. He was eager to get in the water on such a warm day. It wasn't usual to have good weather where he lived. Mordecai was now in his swim suit and proceeded to jump into the lake. He stood on the edge of the lake and carefully tested the water. Margaret had a devious idea and decided she would push him in. Mordecai saw her though and grabbed both of her hand.

"no! He said straight forward.

"yes!" Margaret laughed as she pushed his waist. Mordecai lost his balance and slipped into the cold water of the lake. His body shot with pain like ice crystals were pricking threw his ribs. Mordecai lashed out in pain and slowly arose to the surface. Mordecai rubbed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He looked around and found someone giggling on the river bank. He swam over to the shore and got out. Margaret proceeded to laugh at him though. The blue jay quickly ran over to her. Margaret stopped laughing and looked frightened.

"no don't!" she said scared to death.

"oh yea!" Mordecai smirked as he wrapped his blue wings around her waist and pushed her into a hug. Margaret whimpered from his cold feathers touching hers. She pushed Mordecai off of her and shivered. the red bird quickly undressed into her bathing suit. Mordecai just stared with his mouth wide open. Never before had he seen Margaret in this way. He thought he was the luckiest man alive to get front row seats to see this lovely goddess. Margaret looked at him and laughed a his expression. Mordecai quickly snapped out of it and ran up to her. He quickly dipped her and picked her up bridal style.

"Mordecai no!" she shrieked loudly.

"Mordecai yes!" he yelled as he plunged into the lake. Margaret's body lashed out in pain. She was cold to death and shivering. The ice water felt like nails going through her stomach and chest. She could hardly breathe when she arose to the surface. She looked around at her surroundings not finding anything. She couldn't find the blue jay and it made her scared to think he left her. Just then she felt her ankle being pulled. Se drew one last breath quickly before submerging into the cold water. We looked around and to her surprise she found him. Swimming beside her was the Blue jay smiling ear to ear. Margaret gave him a stern look. The blue jay swam up to her and wrapped his wings around her and kissed her. Margaret couldn't feel a thing in the numbing water except for Mordecai's body pressed against hers. She relished in his warmth and arms and succumbed into the temperatures of the water. Mordecai kissed her as they both arose to the surface together in each others arms. They both gasped for air.

"see the waters fine!" Mordecai said in-between breaths.

"easy for you to say!" Margaret replied madly.

"don't be angry with me?" Mordecai looked a little hurt but defensive.

"I'm so cold damn it!" Margaret yelled trying to get control over her breathing.

"here!" Mordecai said as he pulled her close to him. Margaret coiled in his warmth as she floated on the water. She listened to the sound of Mordecai's heart in his chest. Surprisingly it was pounding. Mordecai shivered a bit at the sensation of having her head on his chest at a time like this. Mordecai and Margaret both swam to shore together in each others arms. Mordecai laid down a blanket in the grass. Margaret wrapped herself in it and sat on the cold surface of the earth. The blue jay put his towel over his neck and sat by her.

"so how's life going!" The blue jay laughed.

"cold!?" she said angrily.

"sorry, you made me!" he put his arms up in confusion as he shrugged his shoulders. Margaret didn't look amused of his whole act.

"mmmhhhmmm..." Margaret mumbled. Mordecai shrugged his shoulder again.

"come here!" Mordecai patted the spot next to him.

"why should I?!" Margaret said sternly. Mordecai frowned and put his hands up.

"alright, I'm sorry." he said truthfully," I was trying to have a little fun." he laughed at his joke.

"whatever." Margaret sat there in the cold and shivered giving evil looks at him. Mordecai got up and sat down next to her. He turned his head towards her. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head towards his. Margaret's beak was now touching his.

"listen, I'm sorry." Mordecai said to her.

"ugh! I forgive you now warm me-" she was cut off when Mordecai drew her in for a kiss. Margaret felt her lips touch his and she felt a wave of heat run through her body. She shivered at the sensation. She ended the kiss and looked at him and smiled. Mordecai put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. The romantic duo both stared out at the sunset. They didn't care about the world anymore or the people that inhabited it. All they cared about was each other. And that's all Mordecai ever wanted.


	5. Dancing in the Moonlight

The sun was setting high above the hills. The animals of the forest scurried around on the rough terrain. The forest was colored with a lush green. The forest was scattered with thick pine trees, casting shadows across the landscape. Two birds were laying down by a bay of fresh cold water. The lake had resembled a color of blue spreading across the landscape. Rocks were scattered around the bay waiting to be thrown. It was at this point the blue bird known as Mordecai, knew what to do. He picked himself up from the moist ground and brushed himself off of all remaining dirt he had collected on him. He turned around now facing a stunning, beautiful red bird known as, Margaret. He extended his wing out to help pick her up from the thick soil that stuck to her body. She grasped on to Mordecai's wing and hoisted herself off the ground. She dusted herself off and then looked up at the tall blue bird. Mordecai now extended his hand out for her to grasp. Margaret took his hand and twined her fingers with his. He slowly walked her down to the water. He bent down to pick up a small, flat grey pebble. Mordecai examined it and smiled and with a flick of his wrist he through the rock at the surface of water. The rock hit the water making a splashing sound as it bounced across the lake. Margaret smiled and took the idea. She bent down and examined the ground looking for pebbles she could use. Mordecai bent down to help her look for the perfect rock. Margaret eventually found a flat stone. She flicked her wrist and sent the rock sailing across the water, bouncing. She laughed and cheered like a small child eating cake for her first time. Mordecai smiled as he heard her laughter knowing it belonged to him now. He relished in the sweet sound of her voice for every word she spoke. He loved her. His love for her was unlike any other could comprehend. It was astonishing of how in such a short time period an individual can fall in love with another. Margaret turned around and faced her new lover. She stared at him intimately until she succumbed into deep undesirable love. Mordecai gently wrapped his arms around her and looked at her examining every part and aspect of her body. She was absolutely stunning, perfect, goddess like. Mordecai smiled as he closed his eyes and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Margaret was relieved. She felt like every boring aspect of her life was taken away by Mordecai. Mordecai was enough to make her smile everyday. She knew from that day forward they'd be together forever, for eternity. Mordecai pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes. Mordecai grasped her waist gently. Margaret didn't pull away instead she put her wings around his neck and smiled. The two lovers started dancing under the moon light now shining across the dark lake. Mordecai gently rubbed the back of head stroking her fine long hair as he did. The two danced for what seemed like hours laughing as they did so. The two didn't care about anything else in the world except for each other. Mordecai looked at her.

"it's not the getting there that's the fun part, it's the going." Mordecai whispered into the red birds ear. Margaret pondered this for a while.

"what do you mean?" she asked him looking up into his dreamy blue eyes.

"you'll know soon." Mordecai smiled at her. Margaret was confused. "I'm talking about the game of life." Mordecai added grinning.

"So, your saying on these adventures," Margaret trailed off still confused, "it's not the getting there that's good, it's the going there?" she smiled now knowing what he meant.

"exactly." Mordecai smiled happily at her. "life is not about the ending," he whispered still staring at her, "life is about how you spend it in the days you are young." The blue jay said, " Life is to short to care what other people think." Margaret listened to Mordecai's words of wisdom. Strikingly they we're all true.

"that's why I want to live my life like it was my last." he continued, "I want to spend it with you." he smiled at her. Margaret awed in happiness as she kissed his cheek admiringly. Mordecai blushed and kept dancing with the beautifully striking waitress who happened to work at the coffee shop. Eventually Margaret was tired and started to yawn and stretch in the blue jays wings. Mordecai noticed her behavior and asked her, "Want me to take you home?"

"Yes Mordecai, yes! She cheered happily. She laughed as the blue jay picked her up off her feet. The blue jay carried Margaret to the car he opened the door, careful not to drop her. He gently put her down in the passenger seat. She looked up at him innocently and fragile looking. Mordecai smiled at her as he shut the door. He turned around and walked over to the driver's side. He got in, closed the door and turned on the ignition. He drove away from the beautiful body of water that now bathed still in the moonlight. Margaret leaned her head on the window and slowly closed her eyes. She felt safe and secure knowing Mordecai was next to her. Mordecai drove on for about an hour before spotting her apartment complex around the corner. He turned into the parking lot and stopped the car. He looked at the now sleeping Margaret. He thought no other creature in the world was as peaceful as her. He smiled and opened the car door to retrieve her. He picked her up into his wings and carried her to the apartment complex. Margaret now awoken from the stir of actions happening around her, put her wings around Mordecai's neck. Mordecai felt her soft feathers caress his neck gently. He loved it with a passion. She was soft and warm. She was his everything. He opened the door and walked into her apartment. He walked over to her bed and carefully deposited her on it. Margaret smiled just as Mordecai was getting up. She grabbed his tie hanging from his shirt and pulled him fiercely into a kiss. Mordecai didn't hesitate from it either. They continued to kiss until the two of them needed breath. Margaret laughed as she carefully unbuttoned Mordecai's dress shirt. Mordecai stared deeply into her brown eyes as she did so. Mordecai unbuttoned his pants and through them carelessly across the room. He deposited himself on the bed next to her and draped the covers over the two of them. He turned around on his side to look at her. Margaret did the same as she slowly turned herself around. She smiled and literally plowed her head into his chest. She stirred around a bit feeling his soft chest. Mordecai liked what he was feeling, he wrapped his wings around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The two snuggled up together conserving warmth. Margaret laughed and than said,

"Thank you Mordecai, for being the best man a girl can have!" she smiled and relished those words as she said them. She was now deeply madly in love with him and so was he. The two of them gave each other one last kiss and went off to bed in each others arms. Mordecai thought to himself, it's not the getting there that's the good part, it's the going!

Mordecai stirred in his slumber until he finally had the courage to open his eyes. As he did so he looked in front of him to see his coffee girl smiling at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she chuckled to herself.

"Good morning, my coffee girl!" he laughed as he kissed her gently.

"Is that your new nickname for me?" Margaret smirked as she backed away from his lips.

"What? " Mordecai frowned, "I'm not allowed to call you that?" he asked.

"You can call me whatever you want!" she smiled at him. Mordecai grinned and slowly pushed himself up and then stretched. His body fidgeting to the great feeling of his spine cracking. He let out a sigh and looked down at her.

"Can I call you old man?!" she laughed.

"Anything, but that!" Mordecai laughed with her. He draped his feet over the bed and slowly arose from his comfy bed. He yawned and stretched more as he slowly inched his way out of the room. Margaret followed closely behind him. Mordecai walked over to the kitchen counter in which he spotted a coffee maker. He smiled and looked through the drawers for his favorite flavor. Margaret came up behind him and wrapped her wings around him. Mordecai smiled and turned around and kissed her. He quickly made his coffee and drank it slowly. He was not in a rush with her by his side.

"So, what you've got planned for next week?" she asked him excited.

"You know I don't think of these things this fast!" he laughed.

"your right!" she laughed, "old man!" she smiled.

Mordecai laughed with her. He felt embarrassed. Knowing he had to leave soon, he got up and wished Margaret a happy week.

"it's not going to be happy without you?" Margaret frowned.

"then what do you say tomorrow?" Mordecai whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that!" she smiled at him, "Old man!"

To be continued...


	6. Camping out

**Camping Out**

It had been two depressing weeks the red crimson bird hadn't seen the blue jay. She almost began to worry about him. The only thing keeping her from worrying was the thought of seeing him in The Coffee Shop. As usual the red bird awoke with the sun glistening in her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the bright, white and silk sheets coiled perfectly around her curvy figure. But something was strange. She tilted her head up off of the pillow and looked on the other side of the bed to see a small, red, and pink rose. Margaret was confused she didn't know what to think about this strange flower next to her bed. Carefully, she picked it up only to realize there was a small note taped to the prickly stem. Margaret eyed it curiously as she attempted to take the note off of the delicate flower. She examined the small note that was folded together. She unfolded it and read the fine print, "Dear Margaret," she read aloud, "Meet me at the lake at 4:00pm." she examined the signature at the bottom of the letter, "Love, Mordecai." she felt happiness and warmth wash over her as she said his name out loud. Margaret was happy to finally get to see him after two long, hard, depressing weeks. "I wonder what he's got planned?" Margaret thought as she walked to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth and quickly put on an outfit. She examined herself in the mirror and twirled. She smiled and walked out the door of her apartment. She got in her grey old station wagon and began to drive. She drove down the gravely road to find nothing but thick lush green forest. The scent of pine and nature filled her senses as she inhaled a deep breath. She drove down the road until it reached an end. Dirt sprung up from her tires as she drove down the muddy road. She took a turn down a gravel road which led to the beautifully, sparkling, blue lake. The lake shined from the glistening sun battering it's warmth against its cool body. She looked around and found a small figure off in the distance of the lake. She squinted her eyes as she kept driving. She made out the figure and saw her lover smiling and waving for her arrival. She laughed and quickly pulled over into the lush green grass area of the forest. She stopped her car and quickly got out. Her feet hit the wet mud with a loud splash as she literally sprinted towards her lover. Mordecai saw her and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. Margaret laughed and squealed with delight as she saw him running towards him. Eventually they met up with each other only for Mordecai to lose his balance and fall with her in his arms. They both hit the ground and mud flew everywhere. Margaret screamed in horror as she felt Mordecai's grasp tug her to the ground. Mordecai felt the cold wet mud splash against his back. It was uncomfortable for the two of them. Margaret gasped and stared down at her boyfriend laying in the mud completely ruined. She couldn't help but laugh at him silently. Mordecai rolled around laughing like crazy. He turned a bright shade of scarlet red, almost as red as Margaret's feathers.

"What the hell was that for!" Margaret yelled at him still smiling.

"I-I lost my bala..." Mordecai trailed off trying to stifle his laughter.

"You're such a dork!" Margaret teased with envy. She was now cold and wet from the mud trickling down her feathers, but she didn't care, as long as she was in Mordecai's arms, she was okay. Mordecai hugged her tighter and pulled her into a passionate kiss unable to control his emotions. Margaret didn't retreat either. She always enjoyed the presence of him next to her especially in an intimate way. She pulled away and rested her head into the crook of his neck as she whispered, "I missed you, old man!" she laughed.

"I missed you to my coffee girl!" he beamed at her. The two eventually got off the mud floor that was now imprinted with the shape of there bodies, and hugged each other. "So what were you planning?" Margaret asked him with delight.

"I found my old camping supplies laying around in my garage," Mordecai replied, "I couldn't resist but to ask you to come and camp out with me." he added.

He smiled at her only for her to pull him into a hug. Margaret kissed him on his cheek. It was obvious she was fantasizing about adventuring deep in the woods together. "So I take it your excited!" Mordecai chuckled at her.

"What do you think!" Margaret laughed. The two walked hand in hand back to the truck where they found a large set of supplies they would need for there camping out session. Mordecai reached for the tent in the trunk as Margaret went for the blankets. The two set up and in no time they had a decent camping setup. Margaret smiled at her hard work now rewarded with a nice camp ground. Mordecai examined the site happily.

"You think we did good?" he asked still grinning.

"Oh yea!" Margaret beamed back at him. Mordecai outstretched his wings only for a laughing Margaret to pull herself into his warm soft body. Mordecai smiled and kissed her forehead. They both shared a laugh together in each others arms.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Mordecai whispered to her.

"What?" Margaret smiled at him.

"This." Margaret laughed as he dipped her towards the floor and kissed her with a fever of raw passion. It sent chills up and down Margaret's spine as Mordecai drifted from her lips down to her neck. Mordecai gently let go of her and stared at her blushing. "Sorry, I had to!" Mordecai smiled embarrassingly.

"I'm fine with it!" Margaret blushed also. "that was actually nice." She laughed to herself. She felt so awkward around her lover, as if one wrong move could lead to a break up. Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor.

"So." He drifted off, "I brought my portable DVD player?" he asked her smiling.

"You want to watch movies? Margaret asked him curiously.

"Just a suggestion?" Mordecai asked her. Margaret nodded as Mordecai grasped her hand and led her into the green fabric of the small tent. The two went through the backpack together looking at the movies one by one. They eventually chose one they both agreed on. Mordecai put in the DVD and started it up. They both sat down next to the small screen and watched the previews together.

"You wanna curl up?" Margaret asked him, "It'll be much more comfortable that way." Margaret quickly added. Mordecai laughed and turned around towards her already having a blanket in his hand.

"You know me so well!" Mordecai laughed. Margaret did the same as the two placed the blanket over there tired worn out bodies. They both squirmed around a bit and found a spot where they were both happy. The blue bird laid length wise and used his arm to prop his head up. The red bird found a spot near Mordecai's chest. The blue jay carefully put his hand down on Margaret's waist as he slowly massaged her. Margaret tensed at the feeling of Mordecai's hands moving gently up and down her curvy figure. She smiled at him and snuggled up even closer to him. Then the movie started and before long they were both zoned out. eventually the tape ended and the tent was left with the sound of snores and heavy sighs. The two had long since fell asleep in each others arms before the movie even finished. Listening to the sounds of the beautiful forest was enough to make them both drift off into a heavy well needed rest. After what seemed like eternity the red crimson bird opened her eyes. She looked in front of her only to see nothing but the blue jay's white neck feathers. The sun was gently reflecting off of his feathers leaving behind a sort of glow or aroma around him. Margaret thought he looked like an angel sent from heaven to be the only one to please her. She stared at his limp body for awhile before slowly burring herself back into the warmth of his neck. She closed her eyes only to hear loud breathing. She looked back up and saw Mordecai's eyes slowly opening. He looked down at her and smiled. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey." he quietly said still grinning at her. Mordecai thought she was like a goddess. She was the most beautiful creature on the earth to him.

"Hey." she smiled back at him.

"You tired?" Mordecai proceeded to laugh at her.

"What about you?" She tauntingly asked back.

"Hey, I'm not the one that decided to wake up with someone breathing on my neck." Mordecai reassured her. Margaret blushed obviously embarrassed.

"It was comfy!" Margaret frowned. Mordecai chuckled, Margaret doing the same. They both stretched and helped each other up off the ground. They had long since decided to go on a long nature trail and explore the world together. Mordecai grabbed a green backpack lying on the ground containing nothing but a flashlight, first aid kit and two small sandwiches in case they got hungry. The blue jay sprung up and looked back at the tall red crimson bird smiling in front of him. He outstretched his hand and she grasped it. Mordecai smiled and they both proceeded to walk down the tall slippery hill. The smell of dew and rain filled there noses as they went deeper into the woods. They both examined the forest area well both pointing out interesting things along the way.

"Look at that deer over there!" Mordecai pointed out in front of them.

"Lovely!" Margaret cheered quietly not to disturb the animal.

They both walked on through the thick pine trees now consuming the suns light leaving dark shadows casting against the greenery. The sound of animals scurrying across the soft thick floor echoed across the landscape, well sometimes scaring the duo. Eventually enough walking got to them and they decided to sit down and eat together. They sat down next to an old cut down oak tree and took out the wrapped up sandwiches. They both looked out and over the trees where a large cliff stood hanging above a rich landscape of greenery. The sun shined a bright orange and red casting gold like shadows across the two birds. They both looked at each other well both sharing conversations about life and accomplishments they wanted to clear together.

"I really want to visit the Grand Canyon before I die!" Margaret explained.

"Well I want to visit Paris France before I die!" Mordecai exchanged locations and places he would like to go also. "After all we both have a whole lifetime ahead of us!" he laughed.

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves here." Margaret blushed.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai hurtfully asked.

"Well we don't know if this relationship will last." Margaret explained quietly.

"I know it'll last!" Mordecai cheered himself up. "It has to." he added. "I love you to much to live without you. Your smile is what gets me through the day. Your laughter is my fuel that keeps me going. Your lips are the only resource I have of getting rid of excess emotion that consumes me. Your eyes are places I can get lost in for a lifetime. Need I say mor-" Mordecai was cut off when Margaret launched herself at him. She kissed him fiercely with everything that she could. Mordecai was shocked by the sudden move she pulled but reluctantly gave in. Margaret pushed him down on the cold wet earth and proceeded to kiss him with all the passion and love she had. They both laid in each others arms getting rid of the pent up intimate energy that consumed the both of them. Margaret pulled away and drawled a much needed breath. She smiled at him intently and laughed at his expression.

"Wow!" was all he could reply. He was utterly shocked by what she could do in a moments notice. He laughed with her and Mordecai leaned in slowly to kiss her again, except this time more passionately. They both eventually pulled away and decided they'd get up and keep walking. The duo walked for a while until a bright sunset could be seen just over the horizon. They both decided to head back to there camp ground. Eventually they found it and unzipped the green tent. They got in and zipped it up again. Mordecai took off his clothes and put them in his backpack. Margaret watched him and quietly thought, I didn't bring clothes. Mordecai read her mind though.

"You need clothes?" Mordecai asked.

"A little, yes." Margaret grinned.

"Here." He reached in his pack pack and pulled out what appeared to be a large shirt and some gym shorts that looked to big for her, "I'd thought you would need something wear. He tossed them to her in which she grabbed and put on. Margaret slowly slid her shirt off her body as Mordecai watched. Mordecai couldn't control himself as he stared at her body with his mouth gaped open. Mordecai scooted closer to her and helped her put on the big shirt. He straightened out the shirt that now went down to her thighs and smiled at her. the only thing that went through his mind was how beautiful she was. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and curled up in the warmth of the blanket. The red crimson bird rested her head down on Mordecai's shoulder as she closed her eyes slowly. All she could think about though was her life with Mordecai and how they'd spend it together. She smiled and drifted off into a heavy sleep.

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did wrighting ****It! If you could please leave a review of what you think of the story so far. I'm up for suggestions to :)**


End file.
